


Even Hogwarts Can't Handle Them

by avocadosamevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Bad Touch Hufflepuffs, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Pottertalia, YASSSSSSS, finally got around to it yay, ive been meaning to write this for ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadosamevil/pseuds/avocadosamevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories completely unrelated to one another out of my brainchild of a Hogwarts AU. The countries happen to be wizards, and they also happen to all go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Hogwarts Can't Handle Them

**Author's Note:**

> Please struggle through this with me. I was bored.

It was that day. You know, the day when Hogwarts was full of pinks and reds, where if you talked to the right Ravenclaw you could get a love potion, specially brewed. The halls were full of giggles, and for once, no one got detentions for kissing in the darker corners of the castle.  
It was February fourteenth, and Lovino Vargas was having an especially rotten day.  
The day started horribly. He tried to brush his hair, to no extent. Not only was that one curl still there, but the rest of his head was a dark brown mess. No matter how hard Lovino tried, his hair would simply not cooperate.  
Then, he went down to breakfast and tried to sit in his usual spot beside his brother at the Gryffindor table.  
However, Lovino's spot was taken by the stupid potato-eating Gryffindor named Ludwig Beilschmidt. To make matters worse, every couple minutes, Feliciano, Lovino's brother, leaned over to kiss Ludwig.  
It took all of Lovino's willpower to avoid vomiting.  
He ended up sitting by himself at the Hufflepuff table. He was thinking about how horribly his day had gone, and he hadn't even finished breakfast yet. Lovino realized a few seconds later that he had spilled orange juice on his yellow and black striped tie.  
Cursing, he dabbed at the tie with a napkin.  
"You should watch your language, chico pequeño." A sixth year boy whom Lovino could do without seeing sat beside him, grinning like an idiot.  
His name was Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, and he was the bane of Lovino's existence.  
Not only was the older boy annoyingly good-looking, what with his green eyes and tanned skin and adorably messy hair, with those fantastic cheekbones...  
Ahem. He also followed Lovino everywhere, and insisted upon adding small Spanish phrases into almost everything he said. Lovino didn't know Spanish, even though Italian was very similar. And he absolutely hated when Antonio spoke the language. He felt like the boy did it just to annoy him.  
Besides, the boy had two horridly obnoxious friends that drove Lovino insane.  
"Ah! Antonio, mon ami, is this that boy..."  
"Shut it Francis! We aren't supposed to tell him, dummkopf."  
Two more sixth years joined Antonio, sitting beside him. Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt, both Hufflepuffs, both unendingly annoying. The two of them and Antonio together were known to the school as the Bad Touch Trio, mostly because of their notorious pranks and unquestionably good looks. They were also known for avoiding committed relationships.  
Needless to say, Valentine's day was considered to be "their" day.  
"Heh. Hello guys." Antonio gave them a small smile of greeting, making Lovino sigh. Gilbert winked, and Francis gave a light (and very French) chuckle.  
"Are we interrupting anything?" Francis asked, his eyebrows performing a strange dance across his brow. Antonio blushed.  
"No. I was just leaving." Lovino stood angrily, his face red and voice quivering.  
"Lovi, you haven't even touched your food." Antonio pointed out, beginning to stand.  
"What do you care?" The Italian snapped, and was slightly shocked when the sixth year flinched, as if the comment was a slap to the face.  
Lovino chose that moment to walk away, his robes swishing furiously. For some reason, he couldn't get the image of Antonio out of his head. As he stomped away, Lovino didn't hear the Spanish boy's shouted comment, or notice his brother's presence at his left shoulder.  
"Lovino!" Feliciano practically yelled into Lovino's ear, but that was his default volume.  
Lovino turned sharply, almost knocking his head into Feliciano's. He stopped walking, glaring at his younger brother.  
"What do you want, Feli?" Lovino snapped, choosing to ignore the tall blonde boy at his younger brother's side.  
"Where are you going so quickly?" He asked, his Italian accent as clear and chipper as ever.  
"Class." Lovino gripped his shoulder bag, his knuckles white. "I expect you're going off to snog your German boyfriend in a corner?"  
Lovino didn't know why he did it. Why he constantly tried to hurt people like Feliciano. Like Antonio. He felt like he had no other choice. He didn't understand anything about people like that, who found beauty in everything.  
Feli's face was contorted into a map of betrayal and hurt. "Maybe I will!" He turned, grabbing Ludwig's hand and marching away from Lovino. The German boy stumbled slightly, before regaining his balance and following Feliciano back towards the Gryffindor table.

Lovino sighed microscopically, so it was more of an internal sigh really. He walked out of the Great Hall feeling even worse than he had that morning.  
~*3*~  
The day passed without major event. As usual, Alfred F. Jones and Andersen Densen filled the potions classroom with a poisonous fog, resulting in 10 screaming fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and one very annoyed professor. This particular professor, Professor Asia, was not amused by the boys' rowdy tale of how their books happened to be missing half of the recipe, so they just put whatever smelled the worst into their cauldron. But for Lovino, the most difficult part of the class was ignoring his brother, who constantly shot him rude glares.  
Charms class was a bore, despite Lovino being in the same class as the fifth year Hufflepuffs due to his superior skills in the subject. All the class was anymore was the stuck-up Slytherin prefect, Arthur Kirkland, arguing with Professor Antartica about one spell or another while the rest of the students dozed off.  
Professor Amazon seemed to be the only professor who cared anymore, as she still lead ridiculous "expeditions" into the Forbidden Forest, introducing the students to rare creatures such as the Hippogriff. But Lovino hated the outdoors, so Care of Magical Creatures was, by far, the worst class of the day. (Not to mention it was freezing in the forest, and Lovino had accidentally left his robe in charms class.)  
All in all, the day sucked. Lovino had skipped dinner, as he was still trying to avoid his brother, and ended up spending the evening doing homework by the fireplace in the common room. He was immersed in his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay when he heard someone else enter the common room.  
Dinner was definitely not over yet, but Lovino didn't bother taking the effort to turn and see who it was.  
"Get what you want and leave." He growled, scowling into the leaping flames. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. That was kind of the point of skipping dinner.  
"Well, I'm not sure if I can pick you up." A familiar voice chuckled, and a tall green eyed boy sat beside Lovino.  
Lovino lifted his head from his parchment, staring daringly at Antonio. "Are you idiot friends coming up as well?"  
Antonio laughed, the hearty and melodic sound making Lovino's heart skip a beat. Then he quickly shoved the thought aside and hoped the glow from the fireplace hid his blush.  
"It's just us." Antonio gave Lovino a mischievous grin, or maybe that was just the flickering flames reflecting in his eyes. "I, uh, I have something for you." Antonio crawled rather ungracefully over to the common room sofa, pulling two objects from beneath it.  
Lovino raised an eyebrow, fighting down the heat rising to his cheeks. He tried to redirect his eyes from Antonio's fantastic tush, but to no avail.  
"Here." Lovino was jerked from his bottom-related fantasies by Antonio handing him a single rose, wrapped neatly in unused parchment.  
"What's that?" Lovino asked dumbly, then instantly regretted it. He had asked the question because of his surprise, and now he sounded like an idiot.  
But Antonio simply smiled gently, and something like relief flashed in his eyes. "It's a rose. It's for you."  
Lovino might have been hallucinating, but he was almost positive that the Spanish boy blushed. He told himself that was the only reason why he reached out and took the rose, lifting it to his nose to catch the sweet scent. "Thank you." Lovino whispered the words, spoke them so quietly he wasn't sure if Antonio even heard him.  
"And, uh, I have these." Antonio handed him a small bag, brown and cinched at the opening. Lovino set the rose on his knee, balancing it carefully. He took the bag, surprised by the weight.  
"Your brother told me you didn't like chocolate," Antonio smirked, gesturing towards the bag. Lovino opened it, and reached in, pulling out...  
A tomato. A big, red, juicy tomato.  
"But he did say that you like tomatoes." Antonio smiled brightly, and he looked like a puppy, hopeful and loyal. "So... do you like it?"  
In that moment, Lovino could see his two choices very clearly. He could tell Antonio that he hates the gifts, throw them back in his face, and run away. He could be the coward he has always been.  
Or, he could tell Antonio that he really appreciates the gifts, and step into the beautiful unknown.  
Really, it wasn't much of a choice.  
"I love them." Lovino said softly, staring up at Antonio through his eyelashes. The Spanish boy grin was so wide, Lovino was legitimately afraid that his face would split open.  
Then, in a sudden motion, Antonio embraced Lovino, pulling him against his chest. Lovino squeaked in shock, but found that he was happily content in Antonio's arms.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Lovino." Antonio whispered softly.  
Lovino simply smiled.  
~*3*~  
It was the talk of the Hufflepuff table: after dinner, 4th year Lovino Vargas and 6th year Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo were found sleeping in front of the common room fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms. Soon, the rumors spread to the Slytherin table, where it moved to the Ravenclaw table, and finally finished it's course at the Gryffindor table.  
"Lovino and... Antonio?" Ludwig Beilschmidt couldn't fantom how the two of them ended up together.  
"Isn't it simply romantic?" Feliciano gushed from beside him, giggling into his eggs.  
"I'll have to ask Antonio for advice." Alfred F. Jones grinned, his mouth full of toast.  
Matthew rolled his eyes. "He'll never go out with you, Alfred."  
The American gasped melodramatically. "Your lack of faith is astonishing!"  
Feliciano laughed again, glad to find that his brother was finally content with someone.  
Meanwhile, in the Hufflepuff common room, Lovino had realized that Valentine's day wasn't quite so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (ya know, I could always use more suggestions for short stories to write pertaining to this AU...... *hint hint wink wink*)


End file.
